Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorun. 
xe2x80x98Pacamlaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pacamlaxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed and unpatented selections from a collection of 12-15 unnamed proprietary breeding plants. The flower color and habit of the new variety are similar to its parents but with different color intensity and flower shape. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in January 1999 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when propagated in January and potted in February in a greenhouse in Dresden, Germany is ready for outdoor planting in May.